User talk:Ukiha Bakeru
Once you do it with the form it will automatically take what ever code you have in the editor and you should see it in the text box. But I can tell you from just looking at your character that it's gonna be a godmod/overpowered. You have the Sharingan (The Near-Extinct Uchiha Exclusive Dojutsu) AND the Shikotsumyaku (The overwhelmingly rare Kekkei Genkai of the Extinct Kaguya clan. ONLY Kimimaro was known to have that Kekkei Genkai out of his entire clan.) In addition to those factors You gave him a 100 in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu which will become ridiculous with the addition of the Sharingan and while you gave him only a 50 in taijutsu (average) that is supplemented by both the Shikotsumyaku and his above average speed and stamina/chakra reserves. I suggest you do a major overhaul but that's just my opinion and I'm not an Admin so do as you will. One last thing, make sure you sign your posts to talk pages with either four tildes (~) or the signature button. Happy New Years -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 02:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Just list the character as the user -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 03:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character drawings Yep, lol, I'll draw your character for ya. :P Two things before I get started: The picture may take a while, I've been getting a few incoming requests. And I'll need a description of the appearance of your character (It can be as general or specific as you think is necessary). And what would that be? -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 03:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Drat, that was the first time I forgot to sign, lol. But alright cool, when the pic is done I'll post it to the wiki. You should also be able to find it on my deviantart account if there's a problem. (My deviantart username is the same: Shiyugotenshi, lol). [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 04:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) That's really pushing it to be honest. And even so, since it was an experiment it should be a lower level form of it. And in addition to that you need to right an EXQUISITE backstory that covers every detail of how that happened, why it happened, and what it can and can't do, because that is pretty much automatically overpowering your char. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) That's better then, if you must use it then make it substantially weaker than the original. Or you could create a jutsu instead of a Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to strengthen their bones through chakra flow within the body or something similar. Even so, if you choose to use it then you should provide a detailed explanation on how Orochimaru managed to get his scaly little hands on the Kekkei Genkai. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Well that's good then. I can actually see that happening, him trying to further better Maro's body as a vessel. You can either post what you have, or run it by me. Either way I'll help -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 05:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The jutsu/Kekkei, but I'll help with others if you need it -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 05:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It would be better if you said that instead of Earth Nature chakra it is simply chakra that he circulates internally while targeting his bones in order to increase bone hardness or density. And the weakness would be it may be disabled by users with a Byakugan through their gentle fist, it takes a high level of concentration to focus his chakra that specifically, it can be canceled by those who can absorb chakra, and if you increase bone density it will slow him down. Not drastically, but enough to notice -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 05:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) So you would go with skin instead of bone? There's a that does that already, why not just port it over to this wiki and use it? It's Earth Release too -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 06:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What? -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 14:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) No Idea -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 17:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no issue with you being trained by one of my characters, but it would have to be Kyūketsuki Krisent and because of that your character would be considered an apprentice of The Forsaken and be a part of the fake mercenary front -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 19:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Just click the link and read up on it, the name was in blue for a reason lol -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 03:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) The Forsaken The Forsaken is an organization who's goal is to bring about the fall of the Five Greats in order to do away with the constant rivalries, war, and scheming between nations. They believe that the shinobi world should exist without the current corruption of the villages and as such they wish to destroy every village and every Daimo before reconstructing the shinobi world into one in which the lives of shinobi are valued and not viewed as expendable by their Kages. The fake mercenary front is an operation The Forsaken run in order to fly below the radar and remain in the shadows, making it seem as if they are simply a group of mercenaries with a 100% contract completion record. As an apprentice your character would be a lower member of the mercenary front and would report to Hinoka Kawa who is both the leader of the mercenaries and a member of the upper ranks in The Forsaken. In addition to reporting to Hinoka, you would also report to Kyūketsuki Krisent who is the leader of The Forsaken and would be your master/mentor. Signature And by the way, change your signature to this. Do it under My Preferences editethis message and copy and paste the code into the signature box Ukiha (''Talk to me'') Sorry, I wasn't ignoring you. I just haven't been on in the past few days. @.@ [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 21:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Go to My Preferences, scroll down to signature and paste what I gave you before into the box. Save it -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 17:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry. My computer was having viral issues (for the second time) and was pretty difficult to restore. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 05:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes? -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 19:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Why bother naming it? Swords only need names if they differ from the norm by having an ability or special traits etc. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 21:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. I just rescanned the image. But the coloring must be done on photoshop. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 04:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sword Unless the blade that he will be using has some sort of ability, effect on the opponent, or a unique trait then it doesn't need a name. If it's just a run-of-the-mill Katana then it should be just that, a ordinary Katana with no special name. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You can use this link to tinypic: http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2yvrzau&s=7 which will bring you to the line art of your character. You can still tell me if there is anything you want added or taken away from the picture, which I'll while I'm photoshopping the pic. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 22:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Of course, dude. No problem. :D [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 07:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Why not call it "Zhì" or "Hiru" due to its requirement for blood before being used. Zhì and Hiru are Chinese and Japanese for leech. Oh and the character for them both is "蛭" -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 19:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes? -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 13:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I'm sorry it took so long. I've been having such hectic weeks @.@ there was so much college stuff and portfolio reviews, and I had to get internship stuff done...I almost lost my head over all this lol. Anyway, I'm sorry again and here is the link to the finished picture: http://i42.tinypic.com/24lu4pk.jpg Message me if you have any issues with the link. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 05:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure dude. :) Throw me the description and I'll get started. ^_^ [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 00:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I'll give it my best shot (I also wont have to deal with the tedious task of redrawing the entire line art once its on photoshop since I got new ink pens lol) You can toss me the description and I'll get it started. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 06:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC)